Her circumstances
by dcouran
Summary: Michiru is the perfect student and she likes being on top. However things doesn't always go her way. A new student comes and ruins Michiru's hard work. What will Michiru do? Who is this nerd putting Michiru at second place?


Author's Note: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. The usual disclaimer.

This idea popped into my head a while ago. I want to do a story but I'm currently writing one right now. If you don't know check out my baby: Who are you. However, I really liked the idea that I decided to make a short story. I think I like writing short stories better because I can make longer chapters but I want to hear from you, guys. What do you think? Am I better at short stories like this? Or not at all? Haha. Well, I hope you like this one. Send me some suggestions, talk to me or just tell me anything you want. (Too desperate? Haha.) Thanks. Enjoy.

* * *

"Michiru! Michiru! Michiru! Have you heard that there's going to be a new student in your class?" An excited voice in the hall catches Michiru's attention.

"Calm down, Minako." Michiru sighs.

"So, do you know who it is?" Makoto asks. Four pairs of eyes are looking at Michiru expectantly. One pair is currently engrossed in a book the owner is holding but her ears perked up as well.

"Of course, I am after all the class representative. I am supposed to give him a tour of the campus." Michiru answers.

"Oh. Why can't I do it?" Minako dejectedly mumbles.

"Because you're not a second year and you're not Michiru." Rei teased Mina.

"I hope he's nice and could be our friend." Usagi chimed in.

"You want everyone to be your friend." Makoto says to Usagi.

"The more the happier." Usagi replies cheerfully.

"I think it's 'the more the merrier'." Ami interjected.

"What are you guys doing here? Didn't you here the bell ringing off a while ago?" Setsuna says coming out of nowhere.

"Oh crap. We got to go. See you at lunch, Michiru and Setsuna." The five first years runs off to their classrooms. Only Setsuna, third year and Michiru, second year was left at the hallway.

"Not going back to class?" Setsuna asks Michiru.

"Nope. I need to meet the new student and give him a tour. Why do I have to give the new student the tour?" Michiru annoyingly answers.

"Cause you are the class representative and a perfect student." Setsuna winks at Michiru.

Michiru comes from a rich family. She is the class representative, a perfect student with the perfect grades, smartest in her level and quite talented as well. Not only can she play the violin but she is also a competitive swimmer. She is well-known and famous. Guys want to be with her and the girls idolize her. Everybody looks up to her but underneath the perfect exterior is a competitive, selfish and insecure little girl. Of course, no one knows about this interior personality except her childhood friends, Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Ami and her bestfriend, Setsuna. They are all studying at Mugen Gakuen. Mugen Gakuen is a school for the elite and gifted students. Not anybody can get in. They need money, skills, brains and power.

"Just go before they think you're not so perfect after all." Setsuna laughs.

Michiru just huffs and walks off to the Principal's office.

-0-

"Ah. Michiru-san, you're here. Good. I just asked the new student to change into her uniform and she will be here in a few minutes." The principal said as soon as she walks in.

"So, how's your family?" The old man continues.

"They're fine, just busy with the business."

"How about your swimming? Still beating records, are we?

Michiru contained her urge to roll her eyes because it seems that the principal is using her again to gain the school some publicity but before she could answer someone opened the door.

"Ah, Haruka-san, perfect timing. This is Kaioh Michiru, she is the class representative. She will give you a tour around the campus and you can ask her anything about our school and policy." He says to the person at Michiru's back. Michiru turns around and face the new student.

Michiru sees a tall, blonde person came in wearing glasses and the male's uniform. A green, checkered tie hangs loosely with the top button unloosed. (Imagine the nerdy glasses with the swirls in it)

Michiru looks at Haruka. _He's a she?_ Michiru's artistic eyes cannot miss anything._ And w__hy is she wearing a male's uniform?_

"Because it's more comfortable than skirts." A husky voice said.

"Sorry. What was that?" Michiru said shocked. _Can she read my mind? _

"I said 'cause pants is more comfortable than skirts' and no I can't read your mind. I can just see it from your expression." Haruka answers.

_What the heck is her problem? And why can she read my mind? Am I losing my touch? _Michiru's thought was interrupted by a cough.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san here, will give you a tour of the school and she is also your class representative." He looks at Michiru and continues. "Michiru-san, I already talked to your teacher that you will be late. Best be on your way now. Don't want to you two to spend less time in the class room as it is. Thanks again, Michiru-san."

"You're very welcome." Michiru politely replies. _Like I can refuse your favors and demands._

As they walked out of the room, Michiru plasters a _fake_ polite smile to Haruka. After walking down a flight of stairs. Haruka breaks the silence.

"Kaioh-san, if you don't want to show me around, it's perfectly fine. You don't have to force yourself and put on a fake smile." Haruka stated.

"Excuse me?" Michiru scoffs. _Who do you think you are? How can she see right through me? We've met five minutes ago. How?_

"I know you don't want to do this. So, it's perfectly fine to leave me alone. I'm sure I can find it by myself or I'll just ask people around." With that Haruka walks off, leaving Michiru by herself

_What the heck just happened?_

-0-

"How was the new student?" Setsuna asks. They are eating lunch in the cafeteria. Michiru looks up from playing with her food.

"She's annoying and scary."

"Annoying and scary? What a weird combination. How so?" Michiru's answer picks Setsuna's interest.

"She's…she's…she's just…Arrgghhh. She can read me like I'm an open book. I didn't even do the tour because she called me on not wanting to do it and she just walked off." Michiru's irritation is showing.

"Hello, Michiru-sempai!" some first year students greeted Michiru.

"Why, hello to you too." Michiru greeted back causing the students to gleefully walk away.

"I'm really amazed on how you can change your personality rapidly." Setsuna says.

"It's one of my amazing talents." Michiru laughs it off.

"Michiru! Michiru!" Minako's excited voice reverberate through the cafeteria walls.

"Is the new student a hunk. Oh god. If he is, can you introduce me, please? Pretty please? Minako says as her and the others take a sit.

"Ah Minako, there is a problem with what you just said" Michiru points to a tall, lanky guy wearing glasses, who just entered the cafeteria.

"Well, that is somewhat disappointing." Minako answers and starts eating her food.

"I heard he's a top A student and an athlete as well." Makoto says.

"I think Michiru will have some competition." Rei teases Michiru.

"Well, Michiru will totally beat _her _because our Michiru is very competitive." Setsuna replies.

"Her?!" the first years all exclaimed.

"Yes. She's a girl. Sorry to burst your bubbles." Michiru answers while looking at the new student. Haruka feeling that she is being watched. Looks around and meet eyes with Michiru. Haruka just smiles at her while she smirks at Haruka.

_Competition, eh? Bring it on. _

-0-

A few days passed and Michiru noticed that Haruka is always alone. She is quite happy with that because she's more popular than the new student. _But they don't like me for who I am but they like my mask. _Guilt and sadness is what she feeling at the moment. She is at the rooftop, getting some fresh air. She decides to take out her violin and play. She plays a hauntingly sad melody. After a while, she decides to stop. There was a clap from behind her. She turns around swiftly and she sees Haruka.

"Tenoh-san, why are you here?" Michiru asks quite irritated for Haruka's eavesdropping.

"I always come here to eat lunch." She replies, nonchalantly.

"You're quite a talented young lady, Kaioh-san. That was one heartbreaking melody." Haruka continues.

"Thank you. Sorry, but I have to go now." Michiru tries to walk away.

"Kaioh-san, I know you don't know me at all but I have one piece of advice for you. Be whoever you want to be. You don't have to hide because you're beautiful, inside and out." Haruka smiles.

Michiru stares dumbfounded at Haruka. Her heart skipping wildly in her ribcage. Then, she's off. Her feet started walking but she doesn't even know where to go. _What just happened? Who does she think she is? Telling me what and what not to do. I'll show her. I just don't understand, it's like she can read through me. What's happening? Who is she? _

-0-

A few weeks passed and Michiru avoided Haruka as much as she can. Not going to roof tops and not staying at her room. When the midterm results came out everyone was at shock. Michiru isn't at the top anymore. A person named Haruka Tenoh has beaten the invincible Michiru Kaioh. Everyone is at awe except for Michiru, herself. She was fuming mad. She feels humiliated. No one has ever made her feel this way and someone needs to pay. _Haruka Tenoh, you will pay._

"Michiru! I heard what happened. Are you ok?" Setsuna asks concern for her bestfriend.

"OK?! OK?! I got beaten by a new student. Nothing's ok." She exploded but in a quiet manner that other students can notice.

"It's a 2 point difference. I bet you that can beat her next time." Setsuna tried to comfort her friend but to no avail.

"She will pay. I assure you that." Michiru determinedly said.

"Kaioh-san." Haruka beams at Michiru.

"Congrats on being number one, Tenoh-san." Michiru said through gritted teeth.

"You don't have to congratulate me, if you don't mean it Kaioh-san. Thank you though. Better luck next time, ne?" Haruka grins. "Are you not going to introduce me to your friend, Kaioh-san?"

"I'm Meioh Setsuna and by the looks of it, you must be Tenoh-san, right?" Setsuna introduces herself to prevent her best friend from exploding,

"Nice meeting you, Meioh-san. Yes, I am Haruka Tenoh but you can call me, Haruka. Same goes with you Kaioh-san. Tenoh-san makes me feel so old." Haruka adjusts her nerdy glasses.

"Congrats for being number one, Haruka-san."

"Thank you, Meioh-san. I guess I'll see you around." With that Haruka walks off.

"That conceited, big headed nerd! How dare her to walk here and rub it all over my face. Argh! She's so egotistical." Michiru exploded when Haruka left.

"She isn't that bad. You know, she can see right through your mask. She's good." Setsuna replied with awe. _Finally, someone who can see through Michiru. This is going to be interesting._

-0-

Michiru, deciding to walk home instead of calling her driver, needs to let some steam off. She needs to think of plans to plan her revenge on Haruka. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the stop light sign already change and she continues to cross the street. She didn't notice a car coming for her until she hears a horn beeping. Everything happened in a blur. She hears the screeching of the tires. She felt someone enclose her body into their arms and pushing them off the road. She felt her and her savior's body hit the ground. She hears people screaming and shouting. She was frightened.

"It's ok. You're alright. Everything will be fine. Don't be scared." The voice comforted her. It sounds familiar. She closed her eyes and everything went black.

-0-

Michiru wakes up and finds herself in an unfamiliar room. It was small and cramp. She was lying down in a single size bed and she tried to get up but her body hurt all over the place that she remained lying. She hears footstep and a voice coming out of the hallway.

"NO! I'm not coming back there. He's being an ass and I don't want him near me."

"Yes. Yes. No. I won't do that. I'll be fine by myself. Yes. I love you too. Bye." The voice continues.

The footsteps become louder and the door opened, revealing a tall, fit woman with short blonde hair. She comes closer to bed and Michiru saw a pair of gorgeous, green eyes. _I can stare at them forever. Wait. What? Who is she anyway? _ Michiru was lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the woman was looking at her concerned.

"Hey, are you ok?" the familiar voice asks her.

"You're the one who saved me." Michiru said, ignoring the question.

"Yes, I am. Now, are you ok? Or do I need to bring you to the hospital?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. My body is just throbbing but over all I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." Michiru smiled sincerely.

"You know that is the first time you smiled at me sincerely. I really like that smile. It suits you." The woman smiles at her. Michiru's heart started running wildly. _She's so beautiful. She's like a model. Who is she? Does she know me? Wait, she does look familiar but who? What is up with this attraction I'm feeling?_

"Are you sure you're alright because you're spacing out a bit too much. You might have a concussion." the smile slid down her face replaced by concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just thinking that you look familiar." Michiru asks, the curiosity is killing her.

"Oh, you don't recognize me. Oh wait here." She walks off the room. A minute later she comes back with a glasses' case. She takes the glasses from the case and put them off.

"TENOH-SAN?!" Michiru asks disbelievingly.

"Yes, that's my last name. I thought I told you to call me Haruka?"

"I can't believe it. Why do you look so…different?"

"Let's just say, I don't want to stand out." Haruka mysteriously replies.

"Ok. You can stay here, as long as you want but I have to go to work now. Just lock the door when you leave." Haruka moves over to open the door.

"Work? Why do you need to work? Isn't it against the school policy to work?" Michiru's question stopped Haruka. Haruka turns around.

"I need to pay for my school fees, rent and food. The money I have left wouldn't be enough to pay for all three."

"What? Aren't you from a rich family? Last time I checked all the people who study at Mugen are filthy rich."

"I am not rich. I need to go; I don't want to be late. Oh and Kaioh-san, can you keep my job between us? I don't want to get in trouble in school. Thanks. Ja ne."

Michiru was left dumbstruck from what she found out.

-0-

Michiru is trying so hard to concentrate in class but she cannot forget about the blonde and what she told Michiru. _She works at night? And she lives in a cramped apartment? How come she's at this school? How come she still beats me when it comes to academic? Look at her, right now- sleeping at her desk. I feel bad. She saved me. She works at night and she still gets perfect grades. She's amazing. Not to mention she's hot. WHAT?! Where did that came from? But those green eyes just thinking about it makes my heart race. WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?! She's just amazing that is it, right? Nothing more to it, right? Right? _

Michiru lost in her own head didn't hear the lunch bell rung. She just noticed that the person she is thinking about is not in her desk anymore. So, she grabs her bag and walked out of the class room. She skips through the hallways and walks up a flight of stairs. _Breath_. She thought as she open the door. There she saw the person that's been invading her thoughts since last night. She saw Haruka lying down on the roof top. Wind blowing her hair and her arm blocking her eyes from the light. She saw the glasses lying near Haruka. _She's sleeping. _Michiru walks over to Haruka and examines her. _She looks really different from yesterday but if you look at her closely. You can see her fine, athletic body. She really looks like a model. Why is she trying to hide this beautiful person? Those magnificent, green eyes that can melt any person she lays her eyes on. What is happening to me? _

"Don't you know that it's rude to stare?" Haruka's voice broke Michiru's reverie. Green eyes locks with blue eyes. _Why is my heart beating so fast?_

"What are doing here, Kaion-san?"

_Oh yeah, she's talking to me. Speak, Michiru! Speak!_

"Oh, I want to thank you for yesterday. Here, I made you lunch." Michiru rummages through her bag.

"You made this lunch for me? You didn't have to but thank you. I haven't had a home cooked meal for a long time." Haruka smiles at Michiru. _My heart skipped a beat? What the heck. Am I blushing? I don't blush. _

As Michiru hands the lunch she made for Haruka, she notices scratches and sloppy bandages on Haruka's hand.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing, just an accident." Haruka shrugs.

Michiru pulls on Haruka's hand and notices how Haruka winces. She pulls on her long sleeves to check her arm. She sees a long gash with sloppy, bloodied bandages on it. Then the realization hit her.

"Is this from yesterday, when you saved me?" She looks at Haruka. Haruka looks away, trying not to look at Michiru.

"HARUKA! Is this from yesterday?" Michiru frustratedly continues. Haruka looks down and slowly nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? We need to clean this up and replace the bandages." Michiru stands up and offers her hand to Haruka.

"Kaioh-san, but I'm hungry and it's just a small wound. It would heal up." Haruka whines.

"No buts. We'll eat after we patch this up." Michiru grabs Haruka's other arm and dragged her to the infirmary.

Michiru is still holding Haruka's arm while walking through the hallway. Michiru is distracted by Haruka that she didn't notice the students that are looking at them and whispering in the hallway. Right now, the important thing is Haruka. When they reached the infirmary, the doctor isn't there. So, Michiru gathered all the supplies she needed and pushed Haruka to a stool. She removed the bloodied bandages and starts cleaning it.

"Owww. It hurts." Haruka whines.

"I didn't know you are such a cry baby, Tenoh-san."

"Haruka."

"What?"

"Call me Haruka. Like you did earlier." Haruka looks at Michiru seriously that Michiru looks away.

"Ok. Haruka, this will hurt."

"I want you to touch me gently, Kaioh-san." Haruka playfully says.

"Later. When we're all alone." Michiru answers. Suprising Haruka and herself in the process. _Why did I say that?_

"I'll be looking forward to that." Haruka laughs it off.

"Thank you again for saving me and sorry about this." Michiru looks down feeling a bit guilty. Haruka lifted Michiru's chin and looks at her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok. You're safe. That is all that matter." Haruka smiles. _Those eyes and that smile. What are you doing to me? _

"There. You're all patched up." Michiru says, as soon as she finds her voice.

"Thank you, Kaioh-san." Haruka sincerely says.

"Michiru. Call me Michiru."

"Now, let's go and eat your homemade lunch, Michiru. I'm starving." Haruka beams.

They made their way to the rooftop. They were on their own little bubble that they didn't notice the stares and whisperings of the students in the hallway. "Who is that guy with Kaioh-san?" "Who is the hunk with Kaioh-san?" "Why are they so friendly with each other?" "Are they in a relationship?" "I'm so jealous."

-0-

"Michiru, thank you for the wonderful lunch." Haruka said as she stretch her arms and lay down. They we're sitting at the roof top.

"It was scrumptious. I didn't know you can cook." Haruka continues.

"Thank you. I do cook. Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

"What I meant is that you don't look like the type to do household chores. You're more like an Ojou-sama type." Haruka jokes at Michiru.

"Well, I do have maids to cook for me but I want to somehow feel independent. I started cooking. How about you? What is a pauper like you doing at a school full of wealthy, arrogant students?" Michiru joke back.

"Ahhhh. You break my heart, Michiru." Haruka dramatically replies while clutching her chest.

"You're such a drama king."

"King?" Haruka raises an eyebrow.

"Well, you do look the part. Wearing the male's uniform and all that." Michiru answers.

"Well, I like this school. Their academic programs are great and also the athletic programs. This is one of the best schools in the country." Haruka says.

"I get that. So, what is do you do? What is your job?"

"I fix cars. I'm a mechanic. I like cars. I like to drive them. My dream is to be in the Formula One."

"So, that's your passion and your dream?" Michiru asks.

"Yeah, same with your violin. The way you play your violin and the connection, the passion you have. That's the same as mine." Haruka smiles at Michiru. Michiru is quite taken aback. She never thought about it that way but now, Haruka discovered something about me even before me. _How does she does that? _Haruka sits up and picks up her glasses and wears it.

"Why would you wear those hideous glasses." Michiru points to the nerdy, swirly glasses she just put on. "It looks like you don't even need them because when we went to the infirmary, you weren't wearing them."

"I do need them for a whole different reason." Haruka just smiles and stands up, offering her hand to Michiru, which Michiru gladly take. The lunch bell echoes throughout the school, signaling that lunch is over. Haruka waited for Michiru as she grabs her bag. Michiru walks down the stairs and through the hallway. She realized that Haruka isn't behind her. She decided to enter the class room.

-0-

"Michiru! Michiru!" Once again, Minako's voice filled the almost empty halls of Mugen.

"Minako, can you just quiet down for once." Makoto reprimands her friend.

It was dismissal time and it was yesterday when Michiru had lunch with Haruka. Haruka didn't show up to school today. Nobody knows why. Apparently, Haruka is known to be a bit distant. Always keeping to herself. She has no friends and some people discovered where she lives and decides to stay away from her. Michiru who brought another lunch for Haruka decides to visits Haruka's place. To bring Haruka the lunch she made and their homework. Michiru remembered her conversation with Setsuna.

_"You like her." It was a statement not a question._

_"No, I admire her." Michiru tries to reason with her friend._

_"Stop trying to reason with me, Michiru. It's not going to work and you're a terrible liar." _

_"I like her. I like her as a friend." _

_"Are you trying to convince me? Or yourself?" Setsuna smirks._

_"Either way, you like her."_

_"FINE. I like her. I don't even know why. Is it cause of her fit body? Her gorgeous green eyes? Her awesome personality? Not to mention she's also smart."_

_"Oh wow. I think based from that you already know why. That's good. You were starting to make me worry there because you don't really take interest in anybody."_

The conversation ended with more teasing from Setsuna. _Sigh_. _I really like her, don't I? This is going to be long school year._

"Michiru! Michiru! Are you okay? You are spacing out there? And you never space out." Usagi says breaking Michiru from her thoughts.

"Oh hey there. Yes, I'm fine just thinking about exams." _Lame._

"Ok. If you say so. We have to ask you something. There were gossips going around that you found yourself a boyfriend. Students are talking about it. I think they saw you yesterday, all lovey dovey on the hallway. They also said that he is hot." Not only Usagi but Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami are looking at her, expectantly.

"Ahhhmmm…He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend." _Haruka wasn't wearing her glasses, so people didn't recognize her._

"Really? Mou. And here we thought you already found someone who captured your attention." Rei said.

_Someone did pique my interest. Someone you wouldn't guess. _Michiru just laughs at them and excused herself telling the girls that a teacher asked her to do something which isn't really far from the truth. She said goodbye to the girls and head on to Haruka's.

-0-

Haruka lives on the smaller end of town. She lives in a small apartment, on the second floor. Michiru knocks on the door. No answer. She knocks again. Still no answer. She tried again and then she hears shuffling inside. The door swings open revealing Haruka, who's wearing sweats and a shirt with a disheveled hair. _She still looks cute when sick._

"Michiru! What are you doing here?" surprised written all over Haruka's face and her voice raspy.

"I came here to bring you school work and some lunch I made for you."

"Oh sorry, this is embarrassing. Seeing me like this." Then she started coughing.

"It's ok. Go back to bed. I'll just make you something to eat."

"You don't have to." Haruka said.

"No. Go back to bed. I mean it, Haruka!" Michiru insisted.

"Okay. Thank you. You're as stubborn as you look." Haruka gave up and she enters her room.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Michiru yelled back as she rummages through the small kitchen.

After cooking, Michiru enters Haruka's room. Finding Haruka snoring away. She tries to enter quietly as possible. She sets down the food on the side table and as she looks at Haruka. She sees green eyes, intently looking at her.

"Thank you for everything." Haruka said still focused on Michiru.

"It's no worries. After all, you've saved me."

"Does that mean that I'm your knight in shining armor?" Haruka jokes.

_Yes, you are. _"Enough joking around, you need to eat so, you can drink your medicine."

"You don't have to do this. You can go now. Not that I don't appreciate you being here, because I do. I appreciate everything you do but I don't want to waste any more of your precious time. You don't have to take care of this peasant." Haruka jokes and started coughing.

"Nonsense, Haruka. I like spending time with you and I want to take care of this peasant." Michiru smiles back as she feed Haruka.

"I can feed myself, Michiru." Haruka said as she grabbed the spoon from Michiru's hand.

"Ouch. A barn my tang."

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Michiru laughs at the pouting Haruka, as she grabs back the spoon, scoops some porridge and she blows at it. _Cute. _Haruka finishes a whole a bowl of porridge and after that drinks her medicine.

"You don't have much food in your kitchen, Haruka. I think you need more nutritious food on your diet."

"I don't really need much food here because I rarely eat here. Even if I eat here, it's only me, so I don't need much food." Haruka reasoned.

"You're as stubborn as you look." Michiru sighs

"Touché." Haruka yawns.

"Go to sleep, Haruka. I'll be here when you wake up." Michiru reassures Haruka. Haruka closes her eyes and fell asleep. _What am I going to do with you? I think I'm falling into a deeper hole than I am before._ With that thought in mind, Michiru fell into unconsciousness.

-0-

Michiru's hand feels warm. It's like some current is passing through it. Then, she hears a phone ringing, her phone to be exact. She jolted up and takes her phone out her pocket. Then, she remembered that she stayed at Haruka's last night and right now Haruka is gripping her right hand. _Oh, so that is what I felt. _She smiles at their intertwined hands. She tried to answer her phone as quiet as possible.

"Hello?"

"Good morning to you too, Michiru." Michiru sighed relief from hearing Setsuna's voice.

"Yeah, you better be relieved that I lied to auntie that you stayed here for the night. Where are you, Michiru?" Setsuna continues.

"I'm at Haruka's place."

"I didn't know you can act so fast, Michiru." Setsuna teases her friend.

"It's not that, she's sick and I just took care of her. I'll call you later. I got to go." Michiru hangs up before Setsuna can say anything else.

"Setsuna-san?" Haruka's voice startled her.

"Yeah, sorry didn't mean to wake you up." Michiru apologizes.

"It's fine. I feel so much better now, thanks to you. Thank you, Michiru." Haruka looks intensely at Michiru.

"No worries, as long as you feel better." Michiru said.

"You can go now, if you want to. I don't want to bother you any longer than I should."

"You're not a bother at all, Haruka." _You'll never be a bother to me. _

"I'm sure your parents and your friends are worried about you. It's fine. I'll just rest here."

"I'll go then. Be sure to rest, ok?" Michiru commanded to Haruka.

"Yes, Ojou-sama." Haruka playfully answers.

"See you on Monday?" Michiru hopefully asks.

"Yep, see you." Haruka smiles at Michiru. With that Michiru walks out of Haruka's room, then out of Haruka's apartment and started walking home. _What am I going to do now?_

* * *

This is loosely based on Kare Kano. Loosely being the key word cause I changed most things and added some things. Haha.

This would be probably a 2 or 3 chapter story. Short story, remember? Haha. What do you think?

Comments, suggestions and violent reactions are very much appreciated.

*Cough* *The creator might be highly pleased with comments and might update this story sooner* *cough* Sorry about my sore throat. :P

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
